


Bond

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BottomDaryl, Insecure/Jealous Paul, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, TopPaul, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul watches Rick and Daryl and gets worried.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll tonight! I should really be sleeping... 
> 
> Another Tumblr Prompt! I love these! <3 I hope you love them, too!

He really should know better, Paul thought as he watched Rick and Daryl talk by the grill. He knew there was nothing between them, that they only considered each other brothers and best friends. Rick was obviously so deep in love with Michonne. He showered her with affection every day. And Daryl... Daryl let Paul know he loved him in his own little way when they were surrounded by others. Usually it was with a brush of their shoulders or a look. On a rare occasion, it was a warm kiss to his hair. 

When they were alone was a totally different story. 

“Something on your mind?” 

Carol's voice came from his left, so he turned to look up at her. Her usually hard eyes were gentle as she gazed down at him. He was sat on a log near the fire pit, fiddling with a rock. He smiled up at her. 

“No, nothing.” Though he couldn't help looking back at where Daryl and Rick were talking. 

Carol was observant, however. She followed his gaze and smiled knowingly. “Ah...” She sat next to him. “They would make a cute couple.” Paul tensed next to her and she chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about Paul. Daryl is totally and completely bonkers for you.”

“I know...” The scout whispered. 

Daryl turned his head to look at them and Paul blushed, looking down. He could tell something was off about the scout, but Rick drew his attention back to him. They returned to whatever conversation they were having and Paul tried not to let the disappointment that Daryl hadn't come over to check on him darken his mood. 

“What are you worried about?” Carol asked, leaning forward and lowering her head to try to look into Paul's eyes. 

Paul glanced at her. “... They have a special bond... a bond that I could never even come close to competing with.” He whispered. 

She studied him in silence, contemplating his concern. “They've been through a lot together.”

The scout nodded, his long hair swaying with the movement. “Yeah...”

“Daryl once told me Rick is the brother he wished he had growing up. He loved Merle, but... he wasn't the best support.” When Jesus looked at her, she smiled. “I once thought they were in love, too. They always seemed to turn to each other for support and they were always putting each other first. It certainly made me realize that Daryl would never feel that way for me.”

Paul looked at her. “You-”

“For a brief time.” She leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky. “Then I realize I was just in love with the idea of a husband who would treat me right.”

The scout stared at her for a moment. Daryl had mentioned that Carol came from a rough back ground. He hadn't elaborated and Paul hadn't pushed. “I'm sorry.”

She merely shrugged. “I'm happy now... Zeke is an amazing husband.” She looked at him. “You shouldn't worry about the bond they have, and you shouldn't try to compete with it.” He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Daryl helped Rick over come his grief after losing his wife, and Rick gave Daryl something he never had... a true brother. Don't take that from him.”

“I don't want to...” Paul whispered. “I love Daryl... I want to make him happy...” He looked back toward Rick and Daryl, and tensed at the shy smile on the hunter's lips. “I want to make him smile.”

“You do...” Carol reached up, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. “Jesus, you should see how he looks at you... you should see him when he's standing next to you and you're not looking.” 

Daryl looked over at them again and frowned. Paul met his gaze and bit his bottom lip. 

“Jesus, when he's with you, he gets this look in his eyes, a look I've never seen before. It's warm and gentle. I've seen the way he touches you-” At his alarmed look, she laughed. “Not like that! I mean when we're all together and he's petting your hair or just touching your back. He's protective and possessive... I've never seen him like that with anyone.”

Paul relaxed at her words. “Thanks, Carol...”

“Everyone ready to eat?!” Rick shut the grill off and picked up the plate of bbq'd chicken and corn. He carried it over to the table in the corner of the yard and everyone followed. 

 

Carol's words echoed in Paul's head as he followed Daryl into their shared house. The door clicked shut behind him and Daryl turned the dead bolt. They weren't planning on going anywhere else tonight. 

“Ya been awful quiet tonight.” Daryl rasped, placing a hand on the small of Paul's back. 

The heat of his hand seeped through Paul's shirt and he shivered. “I'm fine...”

“Liar.” 

Paul turned his face to look up at the hunter. “What?”

“Don't think I didn't see ya lookin over at Rick 'n I the entire time we was at the grill.” Daryl stepped closer, bringing a hand up to brush through Paul's hair. “What's goin on, baby?”

Paul stared up into Daryl's blue eyes. He swallowed thickly and looked down, unsure how to put into words what he was feeling. Daryl studied the man in front of him. He could feel how tense Paul was under his hand.

“... Are ya jealous?” 

“Oh God!” Paul groaned, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. 

The scout wasn't usually a jealous man. His previous boyfriends had all been flirtatious and unashamed of who they found attractive, and Paul hadn't minded because he was the same way. Daryl was different, though. From day one, those blue eyes had drew Paul in. He wanted the man all to himself. He wanted Daryl's attention, Daryl's touch, Daryl's voice and Daryl's eyes all to himself. He didn't want anyone else to notice how beautiful and wonderful the man was. 

Daryl stared down at him in shock and amazement. “Paul.. ya know there ain't nothin between Rick 'n I.”

“I know! I know! I just...” The scout groaned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He stepped away from the hunter. His heat was too distracting. Paul couldn't think when the man was standing so close to him. He was like a safety blanket that the scout could just wrap himself up in.

“Paul...”

“Daryl... I love you. I love you so much.” He turned to the hunter, staring up into his eyes and reaching for his hands. “I can not even put into words how much I love you; and.... it scares me. It scares me to death. I've never felt like this before. I've never been a jealous man.” He swallowed thickly. Daryl was staring down at him. “I know there's nothing between you and Rick... and I don't want to tear you two apart. I know you need him, and I know he needs you. I just... I want you all to myself.”

Daryl blushed a bit and held Paul's hands tightly. He didn't know what to say to Paul to reassure him. He'd never been very good at comforting people. So, he stepped closer to his lover and pulled him into a tight hug. Paul's arms wound tight around his waist and he nuzzled into the hunter's shoulder. “Paul... I love ya. There's nothin in this world that means more ta me than you 'n our family. Ya ain't ever gonna lose me by choice.” He placed a hand on Paul's cheek, gently making him look up. “Ya ain't got nothin ta worry bout, cause no one can ever compare ta ya.” 

Paul stared into those amazing eyes and let the words sink in.”Daryl...” He teared up and clutched Daryl's shirt tightly. “Fuck...” He surged up, kissing this wonderful man deeply. 

It only took Daryl a split second to kiss back. He held Paul close, grunting softly into the kiss. Almost immediately Paul was unbuttoning and shoving Daryl's shirt off. Daryl complied. He released Paul for the three seconds it took to get his shirt off and then he was pushing Paul into the wall by the door and practically shoving his tongue down the scout's throat. They pushed and pulled at clothes, bumping their elbows into walls and furniture, nearly tripping on the stairs to get to the bedroom. Their lips hardly parted, separating only long enough to get the bedroom door opened. Daryl's back hit the bed and Paul quickly got between his legs. 

“Daryl... I need you...” Paul panted. “Can I..? Please...”

They hadn't had sex with Daryl on the bottom before. The hunter had been too shy and insecure to be in such a vulnerable position; but, Paul was looking at him with such desperation and adoration. “Yeah...” he rasped. 

Paul groaned and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He shot a hand out to the nightstand and fumbled to open the drawer. It finally came open, nearly coming straight off the track and he reached inside for the lube. He finally wrapped his fingers around the nearly empty bottle and tossed it on the bed by Daryl's hip. He sat up, hair flinging back. He growled in frustration.

“Dammit!” The scout reached into the drawer again and pulled out a hair tie. 

Daryl watched him pull his hair back into a messy knot on his head and licked his lips, eyes trailing over Paul's now bare neck. He licked his lips, wanting badly to bite that neck, but Paul was leaning down to kiss and nip the hunter's thighs. He covered his fingers in lube and gently breached Daryl's hole with one. The hunter grunted and gripped the sheets, eyes watching as Paul licked a line up his cock. 

“Fuck...”

Paul grinned at him wolfishly. He licked another line before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it gently, his finger thrusting in and out slowly. Daryl panted and groaned, hips rocking into both sensations. It wasn't long before Paul was pushing in a second finger and bobbing his head over the thick cock in his mouth. He moaned happily, tongue licking up any beads of precum when his fingers stroked that wonderful little nub in his boyfriend's ass. He lifted up off the cock and licked his lips, pushing a third finger in. 

“Like that, baby?” He asked breathily when Daryl moaned. 

“Fuck yeah... can't wait ta feel ya in me...” Daryl rasped.

Paul moaned and shivered. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and fumbled for the lube, nearly spilling it all out in his haste. He spreads it on his cock and shifts forward. Daryl's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. “You ready..?”

“Yeah... fuck me, baby...”

The scout groaned and pushed the head in. “Fuck...” The head pops into Daryl's hole and he tilts his head back at the feeling. He gripped Daryl's thighs tightly, pushing more and more in until he's seated against the hunter's ass. 

Daryl's panting and stroking himself slowly. “Fuck, feels so good...” He groaned, bucking into the thick cock inside him. “C'mon, baby, move...”

Paul groaned back and started thrusting slow and gentle. Daryl felt so good around him, tight and hot. He leaned down, kissing the hunter deeply as his hips picked up the pace, matching Daryl's hand around himself. Paul couldn't stop the sounds leaving his lips, and Daryl was just as loud, if not louder. Their hips were rocking and grinding, their lips swollen and wet from biting kisses. Their eyes met and they held gazes as Daryl's release spurted across his chest and stomach. 

“Cum fer me, baby...” The hunter purred and Paul was unable to disobey. He arched his back, hips thrusting once more, burying himself deep in his lover as he released. 

Daryl caught the scout as he collapsed into him. He unwound his legs and relaxed them on the bed, groaning softly as Paul's cock softened and slipped out of him. He sighed happily, nuzzling his nose into the scout's hair. He held the scout close, hands sliding up and down his back comfortingly. He nosed Paul's ear. “Don't ever leave me...” He nearly begged. 

Paul turned his head, resting it on Daryl's shoulder. He smiled, reaching to pet the hunter's cheek. “Never... I love you.” He whispered back. He leaned in, kissing his lover warmly. 

They rolled over carefully, using a corner of the sheet to clean themselves off before settling into sleep. They whispered sweet words to each other, nuzzling and kissing. They slept peacefully, dreaming of a future that didn't seem so far away.


End file.
